Selfess
by Ibtihaj
Summary: Kiba Inuzaka makes a grave mistake, but mistakes are mistakes and there really is no turning back. A Kiba/Hinata. A One shot.


Kiba/Hinata, it'll probably be a two-shot or longer.. let me know. 

I think i know how I want this story to be BUT I'm still thinking 

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto 

* * *

"A..ano Kiba-kun?" a young girl stammered, a light blush upon her cheeks, staring at her boisterous team-mate with wide innocent eyes, it so much so that the boy 'Kiba' just had to sneak a glance at her and grin pulling to thumbs up for emphasis.

"Eh Hinataa, stop worrying, this will work perfectly" he proclaimed confidently, but his confidence did nothing to calm the girl 'Hinata', not one bit. 

"Kiba" said a boy lurking in the shadows, his over sized coat and dark glasses obscuring his serious face, though his voice was thick with warning.

"Shino, come on this will work trust me!!"he exclaimed all the while glanced about nervously.

At the word 'trust me' Shino placed a hand upon his other team-mate if only to reassure her that there was _at least_ one sane person their. 

She looked about ready to faint, shaking slightly and pulling the hem of her dress as though it was the cause of her distress.

"She looks beautiful" he paused staring at her a sadness gleaming in his eye and then "he won't be able to say no" he exclaimed, looking upon Hinata, complete adoration imprinted on his tattooed face. Hinata was too busy worrying she didn't blush nor did she look up, but the hand on her shoulder was reassuring, somewhat, that is if Shino-Kun didn't squeeze her shoulder to breaking point...

She was wearing a knee length red strapless summer dress, the colour making her look cute and if possible; more innocent. She was also covered with a black jumper. Hanabi was good at _girly_ things, she felt over dressed though and her hair was in a bun which wasn't helping, she _really really liked_ having her hair down but her bossy **_little_** sister wouldn't have any of it. 

"Demo .. h..he ... he likes Sakura-chan" she muttered, frowning, she looked very sad and pale and Kiba momentarily stopped glancing around to look at her, squatting Shino's hand off her shoulder he put both his hands on her petite shoulders, his knees bent he looked her square in the face and was wearing a very serious expression which made Hinata wonder what she had done wrong...

"Look, just look at you, he can't, he won't!!l" a pause and then "And if he turns you down... well then i guess me and Shino will just have to do something about that won't we?" he finished winking at Shino. Shino decided there and the that Kiba was a complete idiot and decided it was time to intervene.

"Hinata, you don't _have_ to do _anything_ you don't want to" he said, his voice calm and reassuring, he ignored the look of disbelief Kiba was giving him. 

Just as Kiba was about to open his mouth Shino lifted one hand palm out, asking for patience, Kiba's mouth snapped shut. Walking round to face the girl who'd become so much of a sister to him over the years, he with a sigh said "Its up to you, if you never tell him then he'll never know, we can't _force_ you". Kiba was looking at him with horror. Hinata looked at him, frowning at him... and she looked like she was thinking _very _hard.

Taking it as a good sign he walked back to lean against the tree, watching as she lifted her chin and squared her shoulders, he'd seen her do this many times in the battlefield that it caused him to smile faintly; he knew what it meant, he watched Kiba look on with amazement as he always did when Shino worked his magic.

She turned around to look at him and caught him off guard with a hug, he was clumsy at it, but it only caused her to smile.

Stepping back, a spark in her eye; determination, she hastily said "Hai ... **_hai_**!! .. I'll do it" turning back to Kiba she got on her toes and gave him a peck on the cheek, blushing faintly. 

Ready to set off to give her long time crush her letter which had been sitting on the ground near her foot, she looked on at her two team-mates with gratitude shining in her beautiful opal eyes.

"Arigatou" she whispered staring at the ground, one peek at Kiba and then she was walking away towards the ramen shop in her red dress and a letter in one hand.

Shino watched Kiba stare at her retreating figure for a long while before he shook his head at his friends stupidity, he was still staring and Shino patted his shoulder.

'Sometimes people could suprise you' thought Shino.

* * *

Hey, so basically Shino is suprised that Kiba would give her up... very sad and short.

I like KibaHinata... there very cute. 

* * *


End file.
